In The Midnight hour
by fromkiss2kill
Summary: Michelle McCool just transfered to RAW and finally gets to be with her best friend Joy Giovanni. But what happens when she falls for the legend killer? PLEASE R&R!
1. First Night

Lisa Marie Varon, better known as Victoria. Glenn Jacobs better known as Kane. And Randy Orton were walking down the hallway when they all heard Billy Idols _Dancing With Myself_ playing in a near by locker room. They looked at each other and decided to follow where it was coming from. To their surprise it was coming from a divas locker room. Michelle McCool's to be precise. The door was open, so the trio stood and watched Michelle dance around like no one was watching. Michelle finally whirled around and noticed them.

"Oh my gosh, how long have y'all been standin' there?" She asked in her southern accent.

Randy grinned, he loved her southern accent and how innocent it made her, "Long enough" he simply replied.

Michelle turned a light shade of red and looked down "Oh okay" she said softly as she turned away.

Randy just stood there staring at her. She had this effect on him. He was mesmerized by her beauty and amazed by her kindness. Lisa noticed him and whacked his chest.

"Ow" he mouthed. Glenn tried his hardest not to laugh. A stagehand came up and told the three that it was their time for the promo then to the ring. Michelle stood with her back turned to the door, not wanting to be embarrassed again.

"Go on, I'll be there in a second" Randy whispered. He quietly walked up behind Michelle, gently leaned in and whispered again:

"Your dancing was beautiful" he walked out after that.

Michelle finally exhaled. Randy gave her butterflies. His smile made her weak. She loved his voice. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell then dialed a number.

XXX

Randy caught up to Lisa and Glenn, outside the women's locker room.

"Okay Randy and Lisa your on" a stagehand said.

Randy and Lisa went into the women's locker room, where everything was set up. Glenn waited outside the door.

Promo

"Randy he's coming. I know he is, he's watching me" Victoria stated on the verge of tears.

Randy takes her hands in his, "It's okay Victoria, he won't get to you. Not as long as I'm around" Randy said pulling Victoria into a hug. She curled into his chest. The suddenly the door burst open. This made both stars jump and Victoria scream.

"Well if it isn't my favorite and least favorite people" Kane said with an evil grin.

"Kane, please just leave us alone" Victoria pleaded. Kane walked up to her and moved her hair, then started caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly. Kane got right in her face,

"Oh I'll leave him alone, just as soon as I get what I want" He said.

"Hey! She asked you to leave her alone" Randy shouted "Now I'm telling you, back the fuck off!"

This made Kane grin even more "And what are you gonna do about it Randy?"

"I'll take you to the limit" Randy replied

At this point Victoria was shaking and tears were welling up in her eyes. She stepped in between the two muscular men and looked at Randy "Randy please, I don't want you to get hurt. If you do I'll lose you"

"You might want to listen to your girl Randy" Kane said "I'll crush you" He stopped for a moment "Then again, if you were gone I could get what should be mine" He smirked at Victoria.

Randy moved Victoria and stepped closer to Kane "Don't worry I'll take you you to where you've never been" He took Victoria's hand and they walked out. Kane watched them and started laughing.

**End Promo**


	2. You coming to the club?

Just so you know; Joy Giovanni will be in this story. So deal

And I don't own anyone in this story. Just the idea

XXX

Michelle curled up onto the couch, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"'Ello?" a cheery voice answered.

"Joy! Good Lord, where are you?" Michelle asked the bouncy Joy Giovanni.

"Hey 'Chelle. I'm actually on my way to the arena now"

"Thankfully" Michelle chuckled "Ever since you and that boy toy of yours started dating, I can't seem to get a hold of my Boston Belle" She laughed a little more.

"I know my Southern Sweetie" Joy grinned "But me and John have pretty much the same schedule. So we're always together, plus I have the twins every other weekend"

Michelle laughed "Duh the twins! How could I have forgotten? How are my Boston Belle Juniors?"

"They're doing fine. Their evil dad has them and is being an ass again"

"Aww I'm sorry Hun"

"It's okay. John makes up for it" Joy said, "Speaking of which, I need to go"

"Alright, I'll se you and John at the club after right?"

"Of course!" Joy replied "Oh and John said something about a guy he's bringing"

Michelle threw her head back and sighed "Again with the guys?"

Joy laughed, "Hey, it's not my fault he's looking out for you"

"Yeah, but you could help me put an end to this"

"Alright, but just one more. Tonight"

"Fine, you win"

"Always do, now I really have to go"

"Okay bye Hun"

"Later gator"

Michelle hung up her cell and tossed it next to her.

XXX

Lisa clung to Glenn's arm. They had just finished their promo. Randy stood idly by. He had other things on his mind. A stagehand came up to them.

"You guys have a half hour break"

Randy snapped back to reality "Okay, thanks"

"Hey, you okay?" Glenn asked Randy

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine" Randy said. _I just can't stop thinking about her_ he thought.

"Good" Glenn said

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Lisa asked, not leaving Glenn's arm.

Randy nodded "Yeah, John said something about Joy bringing one of her friends"

"Another one?" Lisa asked

"Yeah. You know, so I can find that one person I'm meant for" Randy replied, "Like you and Glenn, so happily married" He pointed to the couple.

Lisa and Glenn smiled. Randy smiled back but then his jaw dropped some.

"What?" Glenn asked.

Randy shook his head "Nothing"

XXX

Michelle had gotten bored sitting by herself in the locker room. She had already changed out of her gear from a match earlier on. And now had on a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans, a black lacey tank top and sneakers, for now. She walked down the hall and spotted two familiar heads. Michelle smiled at the sight of a red head and a tall blonde. She ran over and hugged Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme.

"Uh... Michelle?" Christy started

"Oxygen becoming a problem" Stacy finished.

Michelle laughed "Oh sorry, I'm just glad to see you two"

"That's okay Hun" Stacy said

"Yeah your not the first person who's done that" Christy said

"Well yeah" Michelle said, "It's been how long since you've been on Raw Spunki?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Christy said sarcastically

"And you" Michelle pointed to Stacy "You've been off doing God knows what for like 3 months"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'ma weapon of mass seduction" Stacy grinned.

Michelle linked arms with the two "True"

The three girls laughed and started down the hall.

"So 'Chelley, what've you been up to?" Christy asked.

"Not a lot California Charm" Michelle replied, "Work then some clubs afterwards"

"Well at least you've gotten to go to the clubs" Stacy said "I haven't been to a club in.." she stopped to think.

"3 months" Michelle and Christy said together

Stacy laughed "yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa looked behind her then back to Randy.

"You can't be looking at her. Are you?"

"Well she is bending over and wearing a skirt," Randy said

Lisa looked at Glenn, "You look back there and so help me God I'll smack you"

"I wasn't gonna look" Glenn said kissing her temple "But who is it?"

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count" Lisa said.

After she said that Glenn looked at Randy, reached out and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Randy rubbed his head "What the hell was that for?"

"That's wrong man," Glenn said.

XXX

Michelle, Christy and Stacy walked down the hall, arm in arm until they reached one of the water tables. While others stood around, Michelle went and grabbed a water bottle. Then she got a disgusted look on her face. She leaned against the table.

"Hey Melina" she started "No one really wants to see your ass" she took a sip of the water.

Melina Perez stood up "I doubt that" she straightened her skirt out "Everyone loves my ass. Even ask Randy I saw him staring" she smirked.

Michelle spit her water out "He what!" she whipped her mouth off "Nice try Melina, he doesn't go for trashy"

XXX

Randy heard something like water spilling on the floor. He looked back to the table. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, again.

Lisa rolled her eyes "Not again" she looked back and lightly hit Glenn's shoulder.

"Hey I wasn't looking!" he turned around though "Oh" was all he said.

What the three and everyone else saw was Michelle and Melina rolling around on the floor, fighting. Michelle dominated most of it. Getting some good forearms in and nice punch to her nose. Melina clawed at Michelle. Pulling her hair and digging her nails into her.

"Uhh…Li? Shouldn't you go break that up?" asked Glenn

"Yeah right" said Lisa "I'd probably get pulled into it"

"Randy, you go break it up" Glenn said

"Why me?" asked Randy

"Because it's chicks and no one else is" replied Glenn

"Fine" Randy said

He stepped to go over towards the two divas. But before he could get there the rest of MNM came over. Nitro picked Michelle up by the waist. She elbowed him then kicked Melina in the side. She walked back over to Stacy and Christy. Johnny recovered and helped Joey pick Melina up and walk away.

Randy started walking over to Michelle. Everyone was now standing around her.

"Damn bitch messed up my hair" Michelle said straightening her hair and laughing some.

"Girl got some fight in her" Shelton Benjamin said.

"Damn skimpy she does" Chris Masters said smirking and draping an arm around her "That's why she's with me"

Randy suddenly felt sick. He turned quickly and left. Michelle noticed. She shoved Chris's arm off of her.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Chris? "Michelle said sternly "I don't like you, I never have and probably never will. Every time you hit on me or ask me out I say no because you make me sick."

Every one stood around shocked at what was coming out of this tiny, innocent girl. Christy went to step in-between them, Val Venis stopped her.

He shook his head "Her fight" he said softly

"And don't think I don't know about you spreading rumors about me" Michelle continued. And it was true, Chris told rumors about him and her hanging out and doing "stuff" as he would've put it.

Chris grabbed her arm, rather tightly "C'mon baby, we can work this out. Let's go back to the hotel and talk"

"Were you not fucking listening!" Michelle snapped. "I said, don't touch me!" And with that she reached back and slapped him across the face.

Stacy's eyes widened. Michelle was never this angry.

"Wazupwi" Shane Helms started. Stacy had covered his mouth.

Michelle ran off in the same direction as Randy.

Lisa, Stacy, Christy, Shane, Val and Glenn looked at each other. This was not good.


End file.
